How to survive high school
by blueskiesandsunshine
Summary: Ok, the titans are just normal kids, attending Jump City High. What is the new student like? And will Garfield EVER clean out his locker?
1. Lockers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans (I wish)**

**TerraRocks it's finished! Hey everyone please review when you have read this(and please do cos its fab!) cos i need ideas for the next chapter. Ok the story is about the titans as normal kids, who attend Jump City high school. Pairings... wait and see. Anyways... enjoy! Oh yeah, Robin is still called Robin as Dick is a silly name.**

_It was a regular Monday morning in Jump City. It was three weeks before the end of term at Jump City High School. It was only 9 am but things were already going wrong._

"Dude, what is WITH this locker?"

A slightly geeky looking boy with messed up green hair, and baggy jeans was trying hard (and failing) to close his locker. He slammed it hard again and again, muttering under his breath, conscious of the fact that students all around him were staring. Finally he gave it one last shove, and it shut, only to ping back open in his face.

"I give up". He fell back against the locker, slightly out of breath, and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey Garfield! How ya doin' man?"

Startled at hearing his name, Garfield Logan looked up, to see two guys from his class pushing their way through the crowd towards him.

"Oh, hi Victor, hi Robin", he greeted, trying his best to sound cool.

Victor Stone was the most athletic guy in his year. He had the build of a wrestling champion (which he was) and was captain of the school's soccer team. His shaven head made him appear more scary than he actually was. He slapped Garfield on the back, knocking him into a group of girls, who looked disgusted and walked off.

"How are you?"

"Well I _was_ okay…" Garfield gasped, winded. Robin Grayson laughed. "Easy on him, Vic." He pointed at Garfield's bright green head. "Um, Garfield, what's with the hair?"

"Garfield laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, that. I tried to dye it black but it went kinda wrong (Robin's eyebrows shot up at this). Is it that bad?"

" Hate to say it Gar, but it is." Robin smoothed down his own spiked up, jet-black hair, which was his pride and joy. He was one of the coolest guys Garfield knew. He was a martial arts expert, and rode his own motorbike to school. He plugged in his MP3 player, and Greenday blasted out.

_"My shadow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes..."_

"Need a hand, buddy?" Victor eyed Garfield's open locker. It became clear why it wouldn't shut- it was crammed full with books, old clothes, animal rights leaflets, and even….

"Tofu?" Victor looked at Garfield. "Shit man, we know you're a veggie but please! That stinks!" He slammed the locker shut. And this time it stayed shut.

"Thanks…I think.."

A piece of paper that had been taped up in his locker fluttered to the floor and landed at Robin's feet. He bent down and picked it up, wiping tofu off it. He glanced at it, then did a double take. The page was decorated with ink hearts, and in the middle in scrawled, messy handwriting was written; "Garfield and Terra 4eva." Robin couldn't help it- he burst out laughing, and passed it to Victor, who immediately started making revolting kissy noises.

Robin wiped his eyes and stared at Garfield in disbelief. "Terra? Terra MARKOV?" He said incredulously, switching off his MP3.

Garfield gave a strangled squeak, and snatched the paper out of Victor's hands. His face had gone the same colour as Robin's shirt- a tasteful shade of scarlet.

Victor gave a low whistle. "Sorry man, but she is WAY out of your league."

"Oh yeah?" retorted Garfield, offended. "No one can resist my manly charms", he said, smoothing down his unruly hair.

"What are you gonna do? Cover her in tofu?" Victor replied sarcastically, shoving his books into his backpack.

Hey, dude, I am the definition of cool. Watch me." Garfield turned and leant back on his locker.

Then he gasped. "Oh my god!" Terra Markov was striding down the corridor towards him. For one second, to Garfield, it seemed everything stopped, and she was the only thing that mattered.

Terra stopped, and turned to him. "Hi Garfield" she said, smiling real big. Her blue eyes sparkled. She had long blonde hair, which fell around her shoulders, and was dressed in khaki shorts and a blue v neck.

"Uh, hi," Garfield stammered. _Right, just play it cool, Gar, _he told himself. He turned -and WHACK! He got smacked in the face by Robin's locker door which he had just opened. He clutched his throbbing nose and looked up, flushing with embarrassment.

"Terra!" he called. But she had gone.

"Oh yeah," Victor said, sarcastically. "Way cool."

Terra Markov pushed her way down the crowded corridor and made her way to her locker. A goth girl with short purple hair dressed in a black ripped up Black Sabbath t shirt and jeans was already there.

"Hey Raven", Terra greeted her best friend. "How was the weekend?"

"Depressing" Raven Azerath replied. She smiled dryly."Best I've had in weeks."

Most things were depressing for Raven, but that was how she liked it. She couldn't understand why everyone had to be happy all the time and wasn't interested in girlie things like gossip and cheerleading- which she considered to be a waste of time (and made her feel physically sick). She would much rather meditate, read gloomy poetryand other depressing things.It was pretty surprising that she and Terra were best friends as Terra was head of the cheerleading squad, but whatever.

Terra opened her locker and looked at all her school books with distaste. "What lesson do we have first?"

"Geography." Raven replied, grimacing.

"Oh yes of course!" Terra said, her eyes lighting up. Geography was the only lesson she actually enjoyed, as she had a strange fascination in rocks. She had a collection of them at home actually, which only Raven knew about.

Raven allowed herself a rare laugh. " You'll turn into a rock one day(DURN DURN DURN,foreshadowing, foreshadowing)" she commented.

Just then the bell rang for homeroom. Terra shut her locker, and they headed down the corridor.

"Oh yeah, the new girl is starting today," Terra remembered. "She's foreign."

A group of boys rushed past, pulling stupid faces and laughing like loons.

Raven raised her eyebrows. "For her sake", she said. "I hope she's familiar with idiots."


	2. New Girl

**Okay guys! Second chapter! Please reveiw cos I'm a bit stuck for ideas. I feel it's a bit slow moving, but I wanted to get this done before I went away. There's gonna be a load of cool things happening later though, like a prom and other groovy stuff. I cant believe I diss England in this, because I am British and all, but Mad Mod is so annoying. He is not at all like British peeps though! Okay I'll shut up now….**

The homeroom was noisy and crowded, full of kids catching up with friends. The window was open, casting rays of sunlight across the room. The door opened, and Garfield, Robin and Victor entered, and sat at their usual desks.

Garfield banged his head on his desk in frustration, but regretted this soon after because it just made his nose hurt even more.

"Oh god, how could I have been so stupid?" He glared at his friends. "She probably thinks I'm a total idiot now." He rubbed his nose, and sniffed.

"Hey, come on Gar" Robin said, seriously. "She's just a girl. You'll get over it." Robin wasn't really into girls. Probably because an extremely whiny bratty girl in his English class had been stalking him for the last month, to his disgust and annoyance.

"Victor caught on immediately, and cooed in a sickening voice, "Oh Robbiepoo! Your Kitten is here!" He doubled up laughing.

"Shut it," Robin said furiously. "I can't stand her! I would hit her if she wasn't a girl!" He slumped back in his chair, fuming.

The door opened again, and Terra and Raven came in, talking and laughing. Garfield squeaked and dived under his desk. Victor and Robin looked at each other, stupefied.

Terra sat down at the desk in front of Garfield, oblivious to the green haired boy hiding, and began brushing her hair. Raven sat next to her in front of Victor. She got out a dusty novel and began to read.

Garfield poked his head out from behind his desk. He scrambled to his feet and fell back onto his chair. "Phew, that was a close one," he whispered.

"What was that all about, man?" Victor demanded, folding his arms.

"I couldn't let her see me!" hissed Garfield. "What if I did something REALLY stupid this time?"

"Well actually I thought what you did was pretty stupid anywa……" Robin elbowed Victor in the ribs before he could say anymore.

"Look Gar", he said, as the door opened yet again, this time it was Mrs Pendanski. "She's just a girl. They're all the same, a waste of t ……"

Robin's words were cut short as his eyes fell upon the girl who came in behind the teacher, nervously clutching her books to her chest. Her long red hair glimmered in the sunlight, and when she looked up, her green eyes met Robin's for a second. She smiled shyly.

Mrs Pendanski rapped on the front desk. The room fell into a hush, and all of the students looked up, trying to get a glimpse of the new student. Everyone, that is, except Raven, who wasn't interested in the slightest. She turned another page of her book. The teacher cleared her throat.

"Morning class. I hope you had an enjoyable weekend. Today we have a new student joining us. This is Starfire." She pushed Starfire gently towards the class. The girl smiled. "Hello!" She said nervously.

Mrs Pendanski nodded.. "I hope you will all make Starfire feel very welcome. She is joining us from….. where is it again, dear?"

Starfire beamed. "Tameran!" She said joyfully. Everyone looked at her.

"Ummm…where's that?" Garfield whispered. Hastily, Starfire gabbled "Oh Tameran is… a small town in…" She looked up at the World Atlas stuck up on the wall. "…Africa!" She giggled nervously.

"Mrs Pendanski looked at her strangely, and said, "I see." She looked at the register and ran her finger down the list of names. "Right let's see…. Raven Azerath?"

Raven's eyes flicked upward. "Here."

"Oh no, dear." Mrs Pendanski gestured at Starfire. "Would you mind being.. Starfire's ahem, guide for this week? Show her around, make her feel at home?"

Raven glared at her and Starfire. _Yes I do mind! _

"Good, well that's settled then! Thank you Raven!" _Strange child…_

"Uh..sure." _Thank you my ass! It is NOT settled! This totally screws up my karma!_

"Oh and Starfire will have to share your locker until we can allocate her one." Mrs Pendanski remembered.

_WHAT! No one shares my locker! _Raven forced a rather scary smile. "Great" she said through gritted teeth. Terra looked at her nervously. "Chill Rae", she whispered.

Starfire smiled at Raven. "We will have such fun!" She said happily. Raven got up reluctantly to let her past. Starfire sat at the empty desk next to Raven, and in front of Robin. As she sat down, her long hair draped over Robin's desk. It was so shiny he could see his reflection in it. He just sat there open mouthed, staring at her.

Starfire turned, and smiled at him. "I am sorry friend, my hair is bothering you?" She tossed it back over her shoulder. Robin tried to speak. "Uh no..that's okay." He stuttered, going red.

Garfield looked at him in amusement. "And I thought _I _had problems!" He sniggered.

Mr Mod stalked up and down the front of the History classroom, glaring at the students, who sat bolt upright in their seats, watching him warily. He was British, and seemed to hate America and everyone in it. Makes you wonder why he was working there. He clammed the door and began his usual ravings that began the lesson. "The American Revolution was a sham!" he barked, in his annoying Cockney accent. Then he noticed Starfire, who was getting her books out of her pink backpack. He slammed his fist down on the desk.

"Listen please!" Starfire looked up startled, her eyes widening. He looked at her. "You're new," he observed. "First rule. Listen to teacher."

He turned back to the front of the class. "We are studying a new topic!" He cried gleefully. "The British Empire!" He gestured to the opposite wall, which was laden with British flags and the Queen.

"Oh no," muttered Robin, who was sitting near the back of the class with Garfield and Victor. "This is gonna be a long lesson."

Suddenly the door crashed open, and Terra leant against the wall, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late sir! I had to do something for Mrs Pendanski!" She looked at him pleadingly.

Mr Mod glared at her. "Detention Markov!" He snapped. "Sit down!" He turned to the blackboard. "After school, here!"

Garfield's eyes narrowed. He stood up, knocking his chair over. "That's not fair!" he yelled, jumping to Terra's defence. "That sounds like a good enough reason to me!" His eyes flashed.

Terra smiled gratefully at him. Mr Mod turned slowly, his lip curling. "In that case, Logan, you can join her."

"Wha…." Garfield yelped. Then he realised what this meant. "Oh YES!" He punched the air.

Everyone stared at him. Raven shook her head in exasperation.

"That is… I mean, er…" He turned the punch into a stretch. "Oh yes, I've got rid of the cramp in my um, arm. He he he. Yeah I'll sit down now." He picked his chair off the floor and sat down.

"Right." Mr Mod waved at the Britain display. "Shall we continue my duckies? In 1901…."

The bell rang for recess, and all the students got to their feet and practically ran out of the door. That had to be the most boring lesson in the history of lessons.

Raven walked down the corridor towards her locker with Terra, with Starfire trailing behind her. "That was a most interesting lesson, was it not, Raven?"

"Uh, fascinating".

Terra was fuming. "I can't believe he put me in detention! Stupid idiot. Still," she smiled to herself. "Garfield agreed. That was really nice of him," she said wistfully.

"Garfield is also an idiot" Raven remarked.

They reached the locker and Raven opened hers, careful to let no one see the dark interior. Starfire peered round.

"That is a strange device. We don't have those back at Tameran", she said curiously. "What is it?"

Raven grabbed Starfire's books, shoved them in and slammed the locker door.

"That's my locker. NO ONE goes in my locker."

Terra looked up, startled. "Gee, Rae, don't be so hard on her. She's new." She turned to Starfire. "So, what is uh, Tameran like?"

Starfire looked troubled for a minute. "It is…very beautiful" she said finally. "It is much different from here."

"Cool." Terra smiled. "You can hang out with us if you like. You need friends in a place like this."

Starfire looked elated. "Friends?" She breathed. She threw her arms around Terra and gave her a back breaking hug. When she finally let go, terra staggered back, winded.

"Hey.." She gasped, amazed at Starfire's strength. "You ever thought of joining boxing club of something?"

Outside, Robin, Garfield and Victor were sitting on the grass, soaking up some rays. Garfield smiled happily. "Detention" he said dreamily. "With Terra!"

Victor looked at him incredulously. "Man, since when was detention a good thing?" He looked at Robin. "Right man?"

Robin wasn't listening. He was staring into the distance, with an odd faraway expression on his face.

Victor scratched his head. "What's up with him?"

Garfield smiled evilly. "He's in lurve!"

Robin snapped out of his daydream. "What!" He said, going red. "No way!"

Victor laughed. "Oh yeah you are. It's that new girl isn't it? Firestar?"

"It's Starfire," Robin corrected him automatically.

"I thought you didn't like girls", Victor eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't" Robin insisted. "Not since…" He gasped. A blonde girl dressed in pink was marching down the yard towards them.

"Kitten!" Robin yelled, horrified. "Hide me!"

He jumped up and dived behind the bins., just before Kitten spotted him. She came up anyway, pouting.

"Where's Robbiepoo?" She purred sickeningly, batting her long (fake) eyelashes.

Garfield coughed. "He's uh, not here" he said truthfully enough.

Kitten looked at him in disdain. "Where is he then?" She demanded.

"He's…. over there." Victor gestured vaguely with his hand to the science block. "Better go find him. Bye bye." He shooed her away.

Kitten sniffed and strode off, calling "Robbiepoo? Where are you?"

Robin crawled out from behind the bins, pulling a banana skin off his head, looking disgusted. "I have to get rid of her!" he hissed. "She's driving me insane!" He started banging his head on the bin in frustration.

"Bet you'd feel better if _Starfire _was here", Victor grinned. "But, no. All girls are the same, remember?" he winked at Garfield.

"Oh shut up," Robin grumbled. He gazed towards the main doors, where Starfire had just emerged with Raven and Terra. She was gazing around her as if she had never seen a school yard before.

"But she's not the same as them" he said softly. "She's….. different."

**Okay, so I didn't get it done before going away. But it's done now. Next chapter as soon as poss! Thanks!**


	3. Detention

**Ok, sorry this took so long, but I was busy with homework! Ok…I lie, I was just being lazy! **Raven of the Night676** please don't shoot me- I haven't changed their names. Yet. But if you know what Johnny Rancid's other name is I'd like to know. Anyway, I cant believe so many people liked it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You rock! **

"Dude, I think I'm gonna die!"

Gar collapsed onto the bench in the boys' changing room wheezing violently. They had just had games, and the evil slave driver of a teacher had just made the class run the 1500m around the school field. Twice.

"Come on Gar, it wasn't that bad," someone said from above. Gar thought it was Vic, but he was too out of it to really tell. He closed his eyes.

"Yeah well you would say that…"

Gar had noted with annoyance but not much surprise really, that Vic had come first in the run. Robin came close second, but he wasn't sure if it was because he too was good at sports, or if he was just trying to get away from Kitten.

"Come on guys!" Robin had already changed. His jet-black hair was stuck to his head with sweat. Yuck. He messed it up back into place, and looked nervously at the door. "If we don't hurry up, she'll be out there waiting for me!" He shuddered.

"Man you have issues with that girl." Vic shook his head. "Anyway, she'll be ages doing her hair and stuff."

"Yeah, Birdy Boy, what's the rush?" came a low, mocking voice from behind him.

Robin turned to see Johnny Rancid, a tall, muscly guy with lank black hair watching him with an evil grin. Robin groaned. "Great," he muttered.

Johnny was the kind of guy who liked to flush kids' heads down the toilet and beat them up just for fun. Robin generally tried to avoid him; because of the stupid nickname he had given him.

"Get lost Johnny," Robin began stuffing his things in his bag.

"Aaw, Birdy Boy doesn't want to play," Johnny mocked, his eyes glinting.

Gar sat up. "Cut it out!" he said angrily.

Johnny whipped round and fixed Gar a venomous look. " I wasn't talking to you, green ass." Gar gulped, and hid behind Vic.

"Leave him alone Johnny", Robin narrowed his eyes. He turned to walk out of the door.

"Oh look, Birdy Boy's running off to his _girlfriend. _How sad.", Johnny smirked, hitting a nerve.

"Uh oh," Vic mumbled. Robin stopped, and turned around very slowly.

"What did you say?" he said, his voice soft and dangerous. The whole changing room fell silent and tense. Vic and Gar watched him warily.

Johnny's grin grew wider. He stepped forward, and looked down on Robin. He was almost twice the height of him. "Ooh help me Kitten, help me! Big nasty Johnny's scaring me!" he cried in a high-pitched squeak, prodding Robin in the chest.. A few guys laughed.

Robin's hand balled into a fist, but Johnny took no notice. "Prom's comin' up, Birdy Boy. Why don't you ask your girlf……."

WHAM! Robin's fist connected with Johnny's jaw and he flew into the wall of lockers behind him. He staggered forward, but Robin grabbed him by the collar and shoved him back.

"Eat shit, Johnny!" he yelled, tightening his grip on him. "Just shut the hell up and go and ruin someone else's life. GOT THAT?"

He let go, and stalked out the door. "I'll see you guys in the canteen" he said shortly to Gar and Vic as he went past. He paused at the door, glaring back at a very shocked Johnny. . "Oh yeah and don't call me BIRDY BOY! It's ROBIN!" The door slammed.

Vic was staring at the massive dent that had been made in the lockers, his mouth open. "I didn't know he could do that did you know he could do that?" He asked Gar.

"No way dude. Sign me up for karate…."

Now that the changing room had begun to liven up a bit, Johnny dusted himself off and glared at the guys laughing at him. He was shocked. No one had ever _punched _him before. And he didn't like it. "Shut it or I'll break your neck!" He hissed, punching a locker to demonstrate.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that, Birdy Boy. Man, are you gonna pay." He glared at the door which Robin had just left through, and a glint came into his eyes. A mad, psychotic, furious glint (ooer..) "You're gonna pay…."

The bell rang for lunch, and Raven, Starfire and Terra came out of the Math classroom, and headed for the canteen.

"Friends Terra and Raven, what is the 'prom?' Starfire asked, puzzled, pointing to a bright poster taped up on the wall of the corridor. "Is it some kind of extra lesson?"

Terra laughed. "You've never heard of a prom? A prom is a dance held every year. It's what we look forward to all year. You get to dress in nice dresses and dance with boys!"

"In other words, a complete waste of time", added Raven.

Terra sighed. Then she turned to Starfire. "Seen any boys you like?" she grinned.

Starfire looked confused for a minute. An image popped into her head for a second, a boy with jet black spiky hair who she had seen in the homeroom that morning. She pushed the thought away, and blushed. "There is no one." She said finally.

Terra shrugged. "Early days. Right, come on, I'm starving."

They entered the canteen, which was already full of kids, and joined the queue. Terra chose a hamburger and fries, and Raven just got a sandwich. Starfire looked at all the food. She had never seen any of it before. Terra noticed her looking at it worriedly, and whispered, "just get cheese fries. You can't go wrong with them." They took their trays and looked for a free table. Raven looked around. "Hey, someone's at our table!" She said, annoyed.

Starfire spotted some empty chairs at a nearby table where some boys with glasses where furiously typing away at their laptops. "Here!" She said.

Terra shook her head. "No! You can't sit there! That's the computer club's table!

Starfire looked confused. Raven smiled a little. "This school is full of cliques. Everyone has their own table to sit at." She gestured around. "The preps and their boyfriends, the baseball team, the art students…the list goes on."

She stalked over to their table, where some small kids were sitting, looking very pleased with themselves. Raven stood behind them, her arms folded, her shadow falling across the table. Slowly, one by one, they turned around. Raven smiled a very scary smile. "Shoo", she said. The kids practically ran out of the canteen, looking scared to death. Raven sat down, laughing. "I can't believe everyone thinks I'm a total vampire, just because I'm a little dark. It's not like that at all."

"It's that smile", Terra shuddered jokily and sat down. Starfire pulled up a chair. Terra took a big bite out of her hamburger. "Man, that is good." She looked at Raven. "What do we have this afternoon?"

"Uh, Art, Spanish and English."

"Cool."

Terra glanced at Starfire, and almost choked on her hamburger. "Starfire, what are you doing?" She yelped. She was drinking out of the container of mustard. "What is this wonderful drink?" She exclaimed.

Terra looked as if she was going to be sick. Raven just looked at her sandwich. "Not hungry".

Over on the other side of the canteen, Vic and Gar were sitting at their usual table, having their usual argument about tofu. "It's nice!" protested Gar, taking a bite out of his tofu dog.

"No, it's sick! Why can't you just eat something like potato chips! They don't have any meat in them!"

"Maybe I don't _wanna_ eat potato chips!"

They were interrupted by Robin, who came and sat down, and said casually, "Hey guys".

Vic and Gar stared at him. "Dude, what happened back there?" Gar, said through a mouthful of tofu dog. Vic shuddered.

"Oh, it was nothing" Robin took a sip of coke.

Vic and Gar both spoke up at the same time-

"Dude, that was UNBELIEVABLE! Legendary!"

"NO IT WAS NOT! Are you completely INSANE!"

"Robin looked taken aback. "What? That guy had it coming to him." He shrugged.

Vic sighed. "Yeah I know he deserved it, but you should have seen the look on his face! He's got it in for you big time. You know what that guy does."

"Robin laughed. "I'd like to see him try it. I know more karate moves than he ever will. Besides, like he could beat _you_ up. You know you can kick hiss ass."

"Okay, I get your point, but be careful.."

Garfield butted in. "Hey guys! There are important things to be worrying about here! Like my detention with Terra this afternoon!" He leaned back on his chair. "It's my chance to show her how very cool I am."

Garfield wasn't feeling very cool as he walked down the corridor to Mr Mod's classroom when the bell rang. What was he going to say to her? He pushed open the door. The classroom was empty. He sat down at a desk near the front, and sighed.

He leaned back in his chair. Yes. That looked cool. " How's it goin'" he said to an imaginary Terra, in the coolest voice he could manage.

Wait. Maybe this was better. He leaned forward on the desk, as if he couldn't be bothered. Which he couldn't. Casual cool- yeah that worked.She wasn't gonna know what hit her. " Lookin' good baby," he drawled to the fish bowl. The fish looked scared. Garfield continued his practice speech.

"..if you're not doin' anything later, maybe we could catch a movie, or somethin'.." He sat back and messed his hair up. Yeah- that looked good.

"Garfield", he said to himself. "You are one very hot guy."

Just then the door crashed open, surprising him. "Whoaaahh!" he cried and fell off his chair. "Oooow. "Great, first his nose, now his back. He sat up.

"Aaargghh!" He yelped. Terra Markov was standing in front of him, looking at him oddly.

"Are you okay?" Terra bent down and offered her hand. Garfield just stared at it stupidly. "Uh…um.."

Finally coming to his senses, he scrambled to his feet, turning beetroot. Terra laughed. "Today is not your day is it?"

"Uh, no, not really!" Garfield agreed. "Just look at my hair!" He pointed to his bright green head, expecting her to laugh again. (Actually he wouldn't mind, it sounded lovely when she laughed) But she didn't.

"Actually it looks kinda…cute." She turned a little pink. Garfield's jaw hit the floor.

"Hey," she said shyly, looking at the floor. . "Maybe some time we could…"

The door banged open, interrupting her. She jumped, and saw Mr Mod standing there. "Alright my duckies?" he sneered. "Detention time!

One hour later, they were still sitting there. Mr Mod insisted on complete silence while they sat there, and paced down the room, banging the floor with his stick as he went. Garfield tried to catch Terra's eye, but she did not look at him, just stared at the desk. His mind was reeling. He had been trying to process what she had said, that whole hour, and he still didn't quite believe it. She thought his hair looked cute? Wow. He smiled to himself, and leant his head on his arms. Mr Mod banged his stick in front of him.

"I said you could go!" he barked. "Daydreaming is no good for you, Logan!" Garfield shot up, grabbed his bag, and ran out of the room. Where was Terra? He saw her head out of the main doors at the end of the corridor. "Terra! Wait!"

He ran to the doors, and burst out into the sunlight. He looked down the street. Terra was walking down the street, when a blue moped, pulled up beside her. The driver was a boy Garfield recognised faintly from the water polo and swimming team. He said something to Terra, and she climbed on behind him.

"No…" Garfield whispered. The pair sped off, leaving a cloud of dust trailing behind them, leaving Garfield standing alone. "Terra…"

**Okaaayy, I fully messed up with the high school thing. I'm British ok? If there's anything I missed, or some general American high school facts that I could use, pleas tell me. I'm having to watch a load of movies to get ideas! Oh yeah, Johnny Rancid is the main, uh, villain in this story. You'll be seeing a lot more of him.**


End file.
